


Happily ever after

by dreamerinheaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, KARA AND JAMES ARE IN LOVE, Moving In Together, everybody is happy and nobody gets hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: Just a shameless flufffest about Karolsen.OneShots that don't necessarily belong together other than all of them being about James and Kara and them being happy and in love





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was humming softly while braiding her hair. James would come over in about an hour to take her out. He hadn't said where they would go but she didn't really care about that in the first place. She still couldn't quite believe that it had been two years since their first, absolutely perfect, date. Two years and yet she felt like she was falling in love with him every day over and over again.

James was everything she had ever wanted in a man. He was smart, kind, respectful, brave and so, so gentle with her, but without making her feel like he thought she was weak or needed his protection – he knew better than that. No, he made her feel special. Loved. She could always count on him having her back and at the same time to always be honest with her and disagree with her when he thought she was wrong. She knew two year wasn't that much time and that maybe she was being naive or too romantic, but there was a part in her that just knew: James Olsen was the one for her. Just like Alex knew she would never love someone the way she loved Maggie.

Kara looked into the mirror and thought back to what her sister had told her the other day – how er eyes seemed brighter than they ever had been, how there seemed to always be a smile on her lips and how much brighter her laugh sounded.

She was in love, she was happy, and she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. And something told her that she wouldn't need to. She hadn't snooped around (she swore she hadn't!), but Winn just couldn't keep a secret to save his life and he may have blabbered a little too much about apartments and if Kara didn't think it would be great to share it with the person she loved to be a coincidence.

Her smile brightened. She was sure that tonight James would ask her to move in with him and she couldn't wait to say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, at this point it's less a whole fanfiction and less a simple fluff fest with Karolsen and some Sanvers on the side (and maybe other DC ships I like later on :D)

Kara was giggling into James' shoulder, his arm warm and secure around her waist. She was watching Maggie drag Alex onto the dancefloor, their fingers intertwined and both of them glowing with pure happiness.

"I love you.", James whispered into her ear and Kara snuggled closer against his chest.

"I love you, too.", she said softly before turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "Have I told you how handsome you look tonight yet?", she asked, a playful, but innocent happy grin on her face. James pretended to think about her question for a second before leaning down. "Maybe once or twice.", he mumbled against her lips.

Kara leaned into the kiss all too happily. James' lips were warm and soft and familiar and if it was up to her she would never stop kissing him, not even for one second.

They kissed lazily for a few moments. They weren't in a rush. They had all the time in the world. Especially when Kara remembered how her mother had called James "her future son-in-law" the last time they had gone to dinner together and the way James had smiled at her for the rest of the night still made her weak in the knees when she thought about it.

(That, and the way he had carried her into the bedroom later that night, gentle and full of unspoken promises.)

"Wanna go for a walk?", James mumbled into her ear and shot a glance towards Alex and Maggie. "I think the lovebirds will be just fine on their own for a while."

Kara smiled at him and nodded. Maybe this would be the moment. The moment when James would ask her to move in with him. She felt excitement bubbly up in her as he took her hand and led her outside.

It was already dark outside and apart from a few cars it was surprisingly silent. 

James led her towards a bench, where they sat down. For a moment, everything was quiet as they just enjoyed eachother's company.

"Kara.", James finally said softly while turning around enough to face her. "I'm so in love with you I can barely think straight. And I love spending time with you. The one thing I really don't like is when you have to leave. Something which, thank god, you barely do anymore anyway."

Kara tried hard to supress a giggle. It was rare that James got nervous enough to ramble and her heart hurt a little bit from how much she loved it. How much she loved him.

James coughed awkwardly and with a surprisingly shy smile. "I know, I know. I'm rambling. So to come to the point: The only time I'm not at your place is when you're at mine so - maybe let's ditch the view awful nights we don't spend together and the useless extra rent and move in together? My place, your place, a whole new place - I don't care, as long as I get to wake up every morning and the first thing I see is your face."

Kara beamed at him, but in her eyes was a mischievous twinkle. "So just for the rent, right?"

James smirked - of course he did. They hadn't been  _not_  on the same page for years.

"Yeah, totally just for the rent.", he said, clearly amused as he pulled her closer.

"Well, if it's for  _rent_...", Kara mumbled against his lips, a happy grin spread across her face, but before she could finish her sentence James kissed her, long and deep.

"Is that a yes?", he asked breathless between kisses and Kara just nodded, her heart bursting with happiness and love for the man who held her in his arms.

The one man who didn't feel threatened by her powers, who always had her back, who trusted her without a second thought, who was her partner and her best friend in every way that counted and that was important.

Her soulmate.


End file.
